Welcome to Bleach World
by Sky Night Rain
Summary: A girl suddenly appeared in Bleach World! What? How? Why? And not only that, she is a FanGirls! Oh, no! What will happen in there? R&R please..


Welcome to Bleach World

Ch. 1: Begin of Journey

_o_

Author: 'Lo! My name is .Rain, nice to meet you! *bow* This is my first fanfic in English. Please help me if something wrong in this fic. *bow again* And then, enjoy~!

Summary: A girl suddenly appeared in Bleach World! What? How? Why? And not only that, she is a FanGirls! Oh, no! What will happen in there? R&R please..

Rating: T (I think..)

Warning: OC! OOC-ness, maybe the OC will be Mary Sue (I hope not..), if you not like this fic, please press the button 'back', thank you

Disclaimer: I'm not own anything

"talk" : normal talk

"**talk**" : zanpakuto and hollow talk

'talk' : mind talk

_o_

Normal Point of View

"KAWAII~!" a girl shouted as she found a cat.

"Meow"

"KAWAII~!" that girl shouted again. She had a weird hair, pink. Yeah, it's pink. Her hair in twin tails, and black-gray eyes. Her age about 13 years old. Suddenly, the cat run.

"Ah, wait-!" that girl shouted again as she chase the cat. The cat run to the road. The girl still chase the cat, and then-

"Watch out!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" a girl said confused as she saw a car to her way.

ZRASH

The car hit the girl. And she lost to much blood.

Unknown Place - Still Normal Point of View aka Normal POV

"Ah, you're awake!" a man said as she saw a girl wake up.

"Um..where am I?" the girl asked as she touch her head.

'This is just me, or this man look familiar to me?' the girl asked to herself.

"Oh, you're now in Kurosaki Clinic. By the way, my name is Kurosaki Isshin. Who is your name?" Isshin asked to the girl. The girl blinked.

"No way.." the girl whispered.

"KYAA~ I HOPE IT'S NOT DREAM~ KYAA~" the girl shouted as she was crazy.

"Hey, calm down! Calm down!" Isshin said as he tried to calm down the girl.

"Oh, gomen ne. I just..uh, forget about that! My name is Yoshiko Aozora. Sora for short." Sora said happily.

"I see, I don't know that you are so energetic even your age is about 3 years old!" Isshin said happily.

"Nani?" Sora shocked about that. Then, she saw her body in the mirror, and saw that her body was..shrink.

"HUAA~ NO WAY! WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BODY!" Sora shouted again.

"Ara ara, calm down, little girl. Your name is Sora, right?" a woman said from Isshin's back.

"Ah, Masaki!" Isshin said shocked when saw his wife in his back. Sora just nodded.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kurosaki Masaki." Masaki said as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, too! My name is Yoshiko Aozora! Sora for short." Sora said as she bow.

"How polite you are." Masaki said as she giggled.

"Okaa-san, who's that?" asked someone.

"Ah, Ichigo! It's Sora! She is awake now." Masaki said happily.

"Really?" Ichigo asked her mom. Masaki just nodded.

"Introduce yourself, Ichigo." Masaki said as she push Ichigo.

"My..My name is Kurosaki Ichigo.." Ichigo said shyly.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yoshiko Aozora. Sora for short." Sora said smiled. Ichigo smiled back.

"Um, can I call you Ichi-nii?" Sora asked shyly.

"Sure!" Ichigo replied happily.

"YEIY~ I HAVE BROTHER~ YIPPIE~" Sora shouted suddenly, make everyone jumped slightly.

"Gomen ne.." Sora said shyly to everyone.

"How funny you are!" Isshin said as he laughed.

"Let's play, Ichi-nii!" Sora asked Ichigo with her puppy eyes. Ichigo nodded.

"Wait the minute!" Masaki said suddenly, make the child stopped in front of the door.

"Yes?" they asked together.

"Sora-chan, may I know where is your family?" Masaki asked gently.

"Family? Yes, I have. But, I don't think they're accept me as their family. They didn't care where am I, and what I do. Even I die, they still will not care about me." Sora said innocent. Her statement make they shocked.

'Oh, crap! Why I should tell them! Baka! Baka!' Sora thought panic.

"Fo-Forget it! It was nothing! I must go home now! Thank you so much! I didn't bring my money, but I promise to pay it! Ja!" Sora said rapidly before she gone.

_o_

Karakura Town - Normal POV

'Oh my..why I tell them? Baka Sora!' Sora said as she curse to herself.

'And now? Where I should stay?'

'First, I need money..' Sora saw a candy shop. Sora smirked.

"Excuse me.." Sora said as she knocked the door. But, no one open the door.

"Hm..maybe nobody in the shop. Oh, well..I just want to talk to Urahara Kisuke, the former of Captain of the 12th Divi-!" before Sora finished her word, someone close her mouth and took her to the shop.

"Ara ara, what a trouble kid in here~" Kisuke said as his hand still in Sora's mouth.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yoshiko Aozora. Sora for short." Sora introduced herself after Kisuke took his hand from her mouth.

"Sora-chan, may I know what are you doing in here? I'm sure you're not come here just buy a candy, right?" Kisuke asked as he open his fan. Sora smirked at this.

"Can I stay in here, please? I promise I'll never tell anything about you. Oh, and don't try to use Memory Chikan to me." Sora said as she smiled. Kisuke shocked.

"Hm..why?" Kisuke asked as he hide his shocked behind his fan.

"I don't have a place to stay, and I'll work of course. If you let me stay and give me a computer and food, and I'll help you." Sora said.

"Ara, even your age are 3 years old, you look older. And, how?" Kisuke asked.

"Pardon me?" Sora asked confused.

"How you know about me?" Kisuke asked as he release little reiatsu.

'Ukh..So, this is reiatsu, huh? Interesting~' Sora thought even she can't breath.

"I've my way to got some information, Kisuke-san." Sora answered.

"I see..and who are you? I know you're human.." Kisuke asked after he mask his reiatsu.

"Me? I'm just an ordinary human who can see a ghost, and of course Shinigami as well, and I was a FanGirls~" Sora answered happily.

'This kid..' Kisuke thought after heard 'Shinigami' from Sora's mouth.

"FanGirls?" Kisuke asked confused.

"Yup, FanGirls. And FanGirls has a weird of expression about something." Sora explained to Kisuke.

"So?" Sora asked.

"Alright. I'll let you stay, and give you food and computer. But, I hope you can work in this store as well, Sora-chan." Kisuke said as he offered his hand. Sora took his hand and shook it. Sora smirked.

_o_

3 Years Later - Normal POV

Now, Yoshiko Aozora -or Sora for short- is 6 years old. She is buy some ingredient for dinner tonight.

"Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo." Sora sing-song happily. (a/n: anybody knows this song? Yup, you're right, this is D-tecnoLife by UVERworld, and I didn't own it!)

[Injured with pain and sadness, the you can't be healed] (a/n: the translation of the song~)

"Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de."

[Shoulder the burden of the past that can't be erased; don't throw away your will to live]

Suddenly, Sora stopped the song. She saw a orange kid who sit in river bank. She approached the boy.

"Ichi-nii?" Sora asked as she poke his shoulder.

"So-Sora?" Ichigo said shocked. Sora nodded.

"What's wrong, Ichi-nii?" Sora asked gently. Ichigo just shook his head. Sora sighed.

'Hm..If I remember correctly, her mother..! Oh, poor Ichi-nii..' Sora thought deeply.

"Let's go home, Ichi-nii. Come on, I'll take you to the home." Sora said as she offered her hand which is took by Ichigo.

After they arrived in front of his house, Sora knocked the door gently. The door was opened by a man. The man shocked who was in front of his house.

"Konnichiwa, Isshin-san." Sora said as she bow slighty.

"I came to take Ichigo to his home." Sora said gently. Isshin just nodded.

"Thank you for take his home, Sora-chan. And, if you want, how about a cup of lemon tea?" Isshin asked to Sora.

"It will be my pleasure, Isshin-san." Sora said as she smiled. After Isshin took Ichigo to his room, Sora wait in the living room.

"Sorry for your waiting, Sora-chan." Isshin said. Sora just shook her head.

"How are you?" Isshin asked after put 2 cups of lemon tea to the table.

"I'm fine, Issihin-san. How about you?" Sora asked back.

"Fine. Oh, don't be formal, Sora-chan." Isshin said.

"If you say so, Isshin-san." Sora said as she smiled.

"Here is the money which I promised 3 years ago, Isshin-san. Maybe it's not too much, but I'll paid again if I have money." Sora said as she pulled her money from her bag.

"Oh, no no. It's fine, Sora-chan." Isshin said as he refuse gently.

"Oh, you must take it, Isshin-san. And don't blame yourself for Masaki-san's death." Sora said gently.

"What do you mean, Sora-chan?" Isshin asked with his serious tone even his face is gently.

"You know what I mean, Isshin-san. It's not your fault or Ichigo fault for Masaki-san's death. Yes, I know that she was killed by Hollow. But, someone ordered that Hollow to kill your wife. So, don't blame yourself, blame that bastard." Sora explained calmly.

"How-" Sora cut his word.

"Oh! I must go home now. And please be careful about that bastrard, Isshin-san." Sora said before left.

_o_

Urahara-Shop - Normal POV

"I'm back!" Sora shouted happily.

"Welcome back, Sora-nee." Ururu said shyly as she took the ingredient from Sora.

"Uru-chan! You're so cute!" Sora's FanGirls out as she hugged tightly Ururu.

"Can't..breath.."

"Ah, gomen ne, Uru-chan.." Sora said apologize to Ururu.

"It's fine, Sora-nee." Ururu said. Sora smiled.

"Welcome back, Sora-chan~" Kisuke said as he saw Sora. Sora just nodded.

-Time Skip-

"Ara, you're not sleep, Sora-chan?" Kisuke asked as he open his fan. Sora shook her head.

"I can't sleep, Kisuke-san." Sora said as she took her milk tea. Kisuke sit down.

"Ne..Kisuke-san? Can I be a Shinigami?" Sora asked suddenly. Kisuke froze. Sora took out something from her pocket. It's like a glass ball. Kisuke shocked.

"This is fake. Not real." Sora said.

"But..how?" Kisuke asked.

"I don't know.., but I made this about 3 years." Sora said.

"Why you want to be Shinigami?" Kisuke asked.

"Listen carefully, I'll told you just once. Someone in Soul Society want to be God. And he know that you had Hogyoku, and of course he want it. He was already made a plan. He made first move is ordered a Hollow to kill Ichigo's mother. Then, sent someone Shinigami to give her power to Ichigo, she became weak, you offered a gigai which inside gigai is Hogyoku. Then, he made Central 46 to execute her. And blah blah, if successful, he'll got the Hogyoku. He'll use it to become God. Do you understand till now?" Sora asked after the long explained. Kisuke shocked when heard this, but he covered it behind his fan.

"I think yes. And now, I understand why you want to be Shinigami." Kisuke said.

"And I think I'll replace Hogyoku with the fake. But still, I don't know how you can made a replica Hogyoku as well." Kisuke said happily. But, when Kisuke replace it, the real Hogyoku glow suddenly and move into Sora's body. Sora collapsed.

"Sora!" Kisuke cried.

_o_

3 hours later - Normal POV

"Ugh..what happen to me?" Sora asked.

"You collapsed when Hogyoku get into your body. I think the Hogyoku choose you to be his master." Kisuke said.

"NO WAY!" Sora shouted before collapsed again.

_o_

Unknown Place - Normal POV

"Where am I?" Sora asked to herself.

"'**Lo, you must be Sora.**" someone said.

"Who's there!" Sora asked panicked.

"**Oh, I'm hurt, I'm sure you know me, Sora-chan~**"

"No..way..I have INNER HOLLOW?" Sora shouted. In front of Sora is a girl, she is white, except her golden eyes and black.

"Hey, do you have name?" Sora asked in awe. The Hollow just shook her head.

"Hm..alright then, I'll give you a name. Your name is Yozora, and SORA for short~" Sora said happily.

"**KYAA~ I love it~ Eh, we have the same name then!**" Sora said happily.

"Hehe, and it means we're TWIN~" Sora said happily as she and her hollow dance like they're crazy.

"Oh, wait, why you didn't attack me?" Sora asked suddenly.

"**Because in your body had Hogyoku, and Hogyoku already fused with your body and your soul. That give me a feeling to not to attack you, but to protect you.**" Sora said calmy. Sora just nodded.

"This is my mind, huh?" Sora asked after she look around.

"**Yup.**" Sora answered simple. Sora's mind is just an orange sky, like a sunset, and nothing else. No cloud, no rain, nothing. Just a simple an orange sky.

"**Oh, you must wake up now, Sora-sama.**" Sora said.

"Sama? Whatever, if you say so, ja my TWIN!" Sora said happily as she waved her hands.

_o_

TBC

_o_

Author: Thank you for reading, and please forgive me for the OOC-ness, *bow* When the story start, my OC turn into 3 years old, and Ichigo is 6 years old. I hope it's explain a lot. Oh, and please REVIEW.. *bow*


End file.
